


Castiel Oneshots

by team_free_daryl



Series: Castiel Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: An angel’s wings were never truly seen by anyone unless they let you, and even that could end badly if not done under the right circumstances especially when it was Castiel’s wings. Then you came along and for some reason the rule didn’t apply to you, though no one knew this fact not even you until a hunt causes him to hurt one more than he can fix on his own.





	1. Fix up

You sit in a chair in the library patiently waiting for the boys to return,this was supposed to be a normal salt and burn so you stayed behind leaving Sam and Dean to handle this one. After another half hour you hear heavy footsteps heading towards where you were doing research, when you looked up you were met with two slightly bloody boys who looked more than exhausted. The two plopped into the seats across from you with a groan simultaneously Sam answering you before you had a chance to ask almost like he read your mind, “It was a salt and burn, but a couple demons ended up sneaking up on us while we were in the process of doing that.”

Sam paused to take a breath and Dean continued for him, “Thankfully Cas showed up and stopped one of them suckers from stabbing Sammy.”

“Thank god he was there and you guys are okay, where is he normally he will come back with you guys?” you asked hearing what happened.

“He took off saying something about his wing,” Dean replied taking a sip of the beer you had gotten him and Sammy a few minutes after arriving.

Nodding you say goodnight going to your room to pray to Castiel, the boys shared a knowing look when you left the room it seemed like everyone knew how the two of you felt but the two of you. The moment you entered your room you began praying, ‘Please Castiel I need you, Cas-’ before you could finish praying to him you heard the flutter of his wings followed by a soft grunt. Opening your eyes you see the angel you care so much about in front of you, his blue eyes full of a mix of emotions you couldn’t quite pinpoint at the moment.

“You prayed to me, are you okay?” he asks though you can hear pain in his voice.

“I wanted to check on you Dean told me you said something about a hurt wing, I was worried.”

Clearing his throat he looks at you and all you can see is pain in his eyes, “My wing. The feathers are really twisted and knotted after fighting earlier with the Winchesters, normally I can do it but at the moment I am afraid that I can’t,” he explained taking a shaky breath before continuing, “I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me actually since I’m here. My wings being seen is a very personal thing that I prefer not to show to anyone but I feel like I can trust you see with seeing them.”

You didn’t know what to say, you always wondered what his actual wings looked like and what effect they held to his appearance but right now there was the more important matter of Castiel was in pain and you couldn’t care hurting him more especially with something as sacred as his wings. Taking a deep breath you say, “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” he says walking towards you and grabbing your hand gently, “I trust you and I know you will know how to do it as gentle as you always are with me.”

“O-okay, if you are sure about this then I will help you,” you say looking at your hands.

“Close your eyes, I do not want to burn your eyes out when I remove the veil that hides them from everyone,” he explains and I nod closing my eyes and turning slightly, the light causing to me see the red of my inner eyelids.

After a the light died down for a few moments you slowly open your eyes not really sure what to expect, the moment your eyes adjust you gasp slightly your eyes running over the span of both wings taking in how beautiful they were. You didn’t seem to notice the way he looked down almost self conscious, prying your eyes from his wings you walk behind him to inspect his wings.

You are met with a sight that lets a gasp and a sob slip at the same time, the sight made your chest tighten due to how many feathers were mangled and some looked like they were bloodied, “I’m so sorry,” you whispered as you began to straighten out each feather slowly, soon you realized that it was indeed blood making your chest clench more, “Wait here,” you said standing and walking toward the bathroom where you wet a rag and wet to clean the blood from his feathers before it dried.

When you were done fixing each feather he turned to you and fluttered his wings a few times before slowly wrapping them around you along with his arms, “Thank you,” he breathed out a sigh of relief thanks to the pain being gone.

I stood there in the warmth of Castiel and his wings loving this moment more than anything since he never made contact like this, until there was a knock on my door causing him to disappear leaving a longing in your chest. You put the rag down when the knock continued, you opened the door being met with a needle and Sam’s puppy dog eyes knowing he needed a stitch up and didn’t want to ask, letting him in you can’t stop the thoughts of Cas that running through your brain.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s wings are sore so y/n lends a helping hand.

You were sitting at a table in the bunker with Sam and Dean relaxing after a tough hunt when you hear a flutter a wings signifying the has was here. Turning to look at him you realize how tense he’s standing, he looks almost in pain causing you to rush to his side in worry, “are you okay?” you question as you usher him to sit there you previously were.

“I’m fine my wings are just quite sore from the hunt that we were just o,” Castiel explains easing your worry.

“Is there something I can do to help since you heal us all the time?”

“Well,” Castiel begins before clearly this throat and glancing toward where Sam and Dean sat, “an angel’s wings is something private I don’t really think I should reveal them in the middle of the kitchen.”

“So then why not go to y/n’s room with her,” Dean throws in with a smirk and a wag of his eyebrows.

You shoot him a glare before Castiel shifts causing all your attention to go back to him, “actually y/n, if it’s okay with you that sounds like it would be great. I trust you to see them alone.”

You feel your cheeks heat up as you shift your gaze to your feet before answering, “yeah of course Cas come on.”

You turn and head towards your room without even glancing towards the boys, you knew the looks their faces would hold and you didn’t want to see them. You expected Castiel to follow you to your room but there was never another pair of footsteps, instead when you entered he was on the bed sitting shirtless waiting with two large wings spread out behind him. Your mouth opens slightly in awe at the sight, though a few are ruffled into odd positions, the edges mangled together due to what you can only guess is blood from the nest you had taken out. It was clear to you why they were bothering him before you even made your way behind him, once you did the sight was a lot worse. The feathers were knotted together at the spot where they meet his back and a few where even loose just dangling in with the clumps.

Your heart clenched at the sight before reaching one hand out slowly and lightly straighten a few crooked feathers back into place. He flinched at the touch causing you to pull your hand back immediately, “Oh my god i’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No it’s quite fine, i’m just not very used to having someone touch my wings,” Castiel explains.

Once you know you didn’t hurt him you work through all the misplaced feathers before moving on the the matted ends. You slowed down while working on this part, carefully not to tug on his feathers as I pulled them loose, once done you turned to the base of his wings working even slower there. By the time you were done you had a pile of loose feathers beside you while your finger worked their way through his feathers once again, gently massaging the tense muscles under them.

You continued massaging until you felt Castiel’s whole body relax. When finished you made your way around to face him and make sure he was okay, but words never came out after you looked into his lust blown eyes. You both stayed there staring into eachothers eyes for what felt like hours before he reach a hand out and pulled you to him, each leg on either side of him as you settled into his lap. His eyes never left yours until one hand reached to caress your cheek, at that contact they flicked to your lips momentarily before returning to your eyes.

“I’d like to kiss you if that’s okay,” he says softly as his thumb strokes your cheek.

“So then do it,” you murmur before his wings wrap around you pulling you to him and he leans down his lips meeting yours.


	3. Castiel, Angel of the Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has never called him Cas, only ever Castiel and he loves it every time

The same flutter of wings you hear everytime Cas enters a room was heard causing you to look up, your eyes instantly spotting him going over to Dean on the other side of the table in the war room. You watched them have a discussion about something momentarily before going back to your research. You were so into researching you didn’t hear the angle make his way to you until a hand was placed on your shoulder and you jumped, “my apologies y/n I just came to say hello.”

“Hey Castiel, how have you been it’s been a while,” you say sitting up to look at him better.

“I’ve been well,” he says smiling brightly at you before Dean calls him over.

You watch him walk away as Sam plops down beside you passing you a new lore book, “Cas got a lead so we’re changing directions try this book.”

Taking the book you nod as you flip through it, “so did Castiel give you any details on this lead, anything I should be looking for?”

“Just anything that sticks out,” he says before silence falls over the two of you while you both read.

Eventually Cas comes back over with Dean in tow, they both take a seat and Dean clears his throat, “who wants some grub? I know I do since we’re going to be here a while.”

“Me,” you and Sam say in unison before you turn to Cas.

“So how exactly did you get this new lead Castiel,” you ask as you watch the smile spread across his face.

“A couple demons I ran into,” he says with a shrug and you nod going back to your lore before Dean leaves and Sam clears his throat.

“So y/n why do you call Cas by his whole name?” He asks causing you to look down blushing.

You knew the reason you did it but you just shrugged refusing to let yourself answer intron of the angels himself. A couple minutes later he popped out silently without saying a word and Sam took this as his chance.

Leaning towards you across the table he quietly says, “So you going to tell me the real answer since he’s gone?”

Shrugging you clear your throat as you prepare for what you are about to admit, “When we met Castiel that day Dean, Bobby, and I went looking he was so confident and sure of himself. He knew his purpose and even in this hunter life where I know for sure nothing is certain, I am certain about Castiel. He has fallen and gotten back up on numerous occasions under a bunch of different circumstances just like every last one of us and is still as strong as ever,” you pause for a minute before you continue not realizing Sam’s focus switched to something behind you, “It might be stupid to say but to me he is still ‘Castiel, an angel of the lord’ even when we had no lord.”

Once you are done talking you keep your gaze on the book expecting to hear Sam respon, instead you feel a hand on your shoulder causing you to look up. Turning your head you see the angel you are speaking about standing beside you with a huge grin on his face.

“You have that much faith in me?” He asks quietly and you nod as your cheeks heat up hotter than they were before, the last thing you wanted was for him to hear what you were saying, “I didn’t know you felt that way y/n.”

“I have for a while,” you reply quietly.

“Well I’m glad,” he says pausing as he leans in to rest his forehead against your own, “because so have I about you.”

Hearing him say this happiness washes over you and you lean up closing the space between the two of you kissing him softly. The two of you get lost in the kiss forgetting that Sam was in the until he cleared his throat leaving you both to pull away blushing.

Cas was still smiling from ear to ear as he speaks, “So does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?”

“Yes Castiel,” I giggle.


	4. You Can See Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has been able to see Castiel’s wings since she met him but doesn’t think anything of it. Then one day she meets another angel and things change.

You heard about all of the angels and the issues the boys were having with them, but you only ever met Castiel. When you first met him you were taken back by how beautiful and large his wings were though you didn’t mention them assuming it was rude to talk about. Instead every time you see Castiel you admire them from afar not speaking a word about them.

This hunt you are on now with the boys is turning out to look like an angel, Balthazar to be exact, and you were excited to finally get to see another angels wings. You sat cross legged on the table Sam was at preparing what he needed to summon him as Cas and Dean set up the angel’s trap watching the ways Castiel’s wings move as he works when you feel a tap on your leg.

“Hey, I said we’re ready,” Sam repeats himself.

Nodding you reply, “sorry I must have zoned out,” before you stand and head over to where the other two men are standing.

Once Sam does what he needs to a skinny man appears in the middle of the invisible circle and Dean rushes to light the holy fire. ‘There must be some mistake’ you thought to yourself as you eyed the supposed angel with no wings in sight. Standing quietly beside Dean while Cas questioned him you kept trying to figure out where the hell his wings were if he was just like Cas, who paced the floor in front of the fire with his wings sweeping the floor as he walked. Eventually you heard enough of the man’s snarky remarks he threw at Cas and stepped forward before you could stop yourself, “No offence but if you’re an angel where the hell are your wings?”

When you finished asking the question the room went silent for a minute before Balthazar chuckled dryly, “So dear ol’ Cas over hear doesn’t need his wings to be trusted but I do?”

“I see his wings just fine,” you say glancing at the angel who stopped pacing to look at you in shock, “it’s your wings that seem to be non existent.”

“Oh this is great, you’re telling me you can see his wings?” he asks pointing towards Cas causing you to nod slowly.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Wait what?! You can see Cas’ wings y/n, since when?” both of the brothers exclaim in unison.

“Since the first time I met him..” you reply hesitantly, “Why what’s wrong, you guys can’t”

“No!” Dean exclaims before Balthazar decides to speak again.

“Only certain people can see an angels wings, special people and none of them are mere humans. There have only been a few cases but they are rarity’s, a myth, says that only a soulmate can see them,” when he says soulmate you gasp causing Castiel to look at you.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could see my wings?” he asks quietly for the first time since you revealed a secret you didn’t know you were keeping.

“Because I assumed that everyone could and I didn’t want to be rude to talk about it,” you spoke hesitantly not really sure what you were supposed to say.

He nods stiffly before turning towards the boys and asking, “Can you handle the questioning, I think me and y/n need to speak privately.”

Castiel receives two nods and a stuttered “yes” before he is making his way over to you in the same spot you’ve been all night. He doesn’t speak when he reaches you instead he reaches out to touch you before both of you are in the motel room the boys rented.

“Listen Cas–” you begin only for him to cut you off.

“I knew,” he blurts out in a monotone voice, “about us being soulmates but I assumed that it was as Balthazar said, just a myth, especially since you never mentioned it.”

You nod taking in what he said before walking a few steps closer to him, hating the distance he had put between the two of you upon arrival, “Well now that I know it’s not that I can’t talk about them I’m just the only one who can see them, I just want to say they are beautiful.” you whisper causing a light pink to coat the angel’s face.

Cas looks down and smiles taking a moment before he answers, “thank you y/n.”

Looking around the room for a minute or two while silence washes over the both over you Cas grabs your hand before suddenly looking back at you, “Just because we are soulmates does not mean you need to love me romantically. If you do I will be beyond happy but I want you to know a soulmate can be any fo-”

Hearing him say he would be happy with you romantically makes your heart swell and you pull him into you, his lips meeting yours in a kiss that cuts off what he was saying. Eventually we separate because you need to breath and while regaining your composure you decide to clear up any confusions Cas might have, “I have wanted to be with you since I met you Cas, soulmates or not you were it for me.”


End file.
